Skyrim Meme
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Based on a blank Skyrim Meme by vampirisa on Deviantart. Because I can't draw really good, I decided to post this as a fanfic!


**AUTHOR NOTE: This is based on Skyrim Meme on Deviantart, created by vampirisa. And also, because my drawing is pretty much sucks! So I write!**

**P.S: Also a perfect opportunity to introduce your OC Dragonborn to the Fanfiction, before you write their story.**

* * *

**1. Welcome to the cold land of Skyrim! Please introduce your Dovahkiin.**

Should I? *Looks to the question below* Oh yeah, I should..

His name is Isaiah. A male Nord with an aura of a perfect thief, instead of a fighter. The reason why he choose to join Thieves Guild, instead of fighting on Civil war, or joining the Companion, or doing some Dragonborn quests, or joining Dawnguard, or..

"Yeah, the readers get it!" Isaiah yelled, crossed his arms in annoyed.

He has a black short hair, a piercing blue eyes, a scar on his right eye, and he always looked bor.. I mean epic!

*whispers* Don't tell Isaiah that I made his looks based on my dad..

"I HEARD THAT!"

**2. Troubled beginning.. Why was your Dovahkiin captured in the first place?**

Even though Isaiah never fought in the Civil War, but he has a deep hatred against the Imperial. So, he killed one Imperial soldier, disguised as them, and kill another one..

"Hey! Do I know you?" asked one of the Imperial guard. Isaiah was currently disguised as the Imperial Officer, while holding a bloody sword.

"Erm..I.. I'm new here?" Isaiah lied, whistling innocently.

The Imperial guard raised his eyebrows. "Is.. is that a dead body behind you?"

"No?"

**3. Now show us(or write) what your Dovahkiin is good at.**

Let's see; Isaiah is the master of pickpocket, master of lock picking, master of sneak, master of speech, yadda.. yadda..

A Whiterun guard was standing still in front of the city gate, without noticing that Isaiah just pickpocketed him, literally taking his clothes off..

"Hey lad?" One of the Whiterun guard asked the other guard.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you naked?"

**4. Most favorite NPC vs least one! What happens? ****Surprise me..**

Oh yeah? I will surprise you! With this;

Mercer Frey (my least favorite) was standing in the middle of the Throat of the World.

"Wait? I thought I was dead? Did Nocturnal just playing trick on me?" Mercer muttered to himself. The place was cold and silence, until he heard a loud growl.

"So? The Nivahriinmun is nahlass once again?"

Mercer Frey surprised to find a large white yellowish dragon perched on the Word Wall, targeting at him.

"What a pahlok you are. Trying to kill the Dovahkiin. An act that is not suitable for a Tafiir like you. Dovahkiin have already told me about all of your tahrodiis acts." Paarthurnax(my most favorite NPC) spoke.

"I.. don't speak dragon language.." Mercer said, confused.

"You don't need to. Zu'u have saw the sil in your eyes slowly feim hond.." With that Paarthurnax opened his mouth and began to Shout.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

With that, Mercer burned into a golden crisps…

(P.S: Forgive me for my terrible Dragon Language..)

**5. Everyone **needs some lovin! Whom does your Dovahkiin want some from?

Isaiah wore the Nightingale armor, stood silent in in front of the now opened Ebonmere.

Nocturnal was floating above the Ebonmere, giving a praise or speech to the Dragonborn's excellent effort of returning the Skeleton Key back to its pedestal. (Mostly speeches..)

"Now that the Ebonmere has been restored, you stand before me awaiting accolades; a pat on your head..a kiss on your cheek." Nocturnal spoke.

Isaiah just stood silent, without moving a single limbs. Like a statue. No one knows what he was thinking right now. Either he was thinking about what happen to him or why he was part of some Daedra doing or..

He was thinking about why Nocturnal looked _beautiful_…

Nocturnal still speaking, but she had no idea that her Nightingale in front of her is no longer listening. Isaiah now walk slowly to approached her.

"The Oath has been struck, the die has been cast and your fate awaits you in the Evergloam." Nocturnal still speaking, without realizing that the Dragonborn is now near her. Too close..

"My lady? May I ask a question?" Isaiah asked, softly.

Nocturnal stopped speaking. She looked to him as he was joking. She gestured that he may ask her a question

"Can Daedra feels love?" He asked, stuttering. Nocturnal's eyes widened. No one ever or dared to ask her that kind of question!

"Is your mortal mind really that small? We, the Daedra, doesn't feel what you mortal called..love." Nocturnal answered. There's a venom on her tone when she said that. But, there is also a hint of..uncertainty on her tone.

"Are you sure? " Isaiah asked again. He knows that what he was doing right now could get him killed, but he doesn't care. ".. I heard that there is rumor about Sheogorath fallen in love with the Heroine of Kvatch. Maybe Daedra DOES do love.."

"What are you trying to imply here? Why are you keep pestering me about your question?" Nocturnal asked, looked annoyed.

Without any second thought, Isaiah quickly pressed his lips on to hers. He hugged her tightly, as he doesn't want her to leave from his side.

5 minutes later, Karliah appeared from Twilight Sepulcher gate.

"Isaiah! You did it! You reopened the Ebonmere! You restored the Guild's lucks! You.." Karliah stopped, and looks shocked at what she saw in front of her. "Isaiah? Did you just.."

"Yeah.." Isaiah said, looked exhausted after his make out section with Nocturnal, both him and her looked messy..

"I'll look the other way.." Karliah murmured, before she decided to just leave the place…

**6. What about quests? Which one is your favorite?**

If you can guess the quest from this dialog, I will give you some cyber sweetroll..

"You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous times! Butterflies, blood, a Fox and severed head... Oh, and the cheese! To die for.." Sheogorath said, happily.

"Erm.. what?" Isaiah said, confused about why he wore some fancy clothes instead of his Guild Armor?

Or in other word, I prefer every quests. EVERY quests.

**7. Factions, factions.. which one do you prefer?**

Already mentioned in no 1. Why would you need to ask again? Besides, my Dragonborn looked good on those Guildmaster Armor..

"Really?" Isaiah asked to this author.

No.

**8. What if your Oblivion/Morrowind character met your Dovahkiin?**

"BY SITHIS! I'm alive!" My Argonian character, named Ackbar exclaimed, after several years I have buried him under my useless imaginations…

"Oh no you don't!" Isaiah exclaimed, suddenly pulled out his Nightingale Blade and stabbed it to Ackbar's chest.

"Sithis take me.." Ackbar murmured, before plummeted to dead.

Isaiah then sheathed his blade. "So, that's means there is two Hero of Kvatch?"

Nope, I just created 5 character for Oblivion game… Because, I'm that awesome.

Isaiah felt silent. "How many Dragonborn characters you made besides me?"

Twelve.

**9. What did you like most in Skyrim?**

The beautiful scenery, the gameplay, the storyline, etc, etc..

Not everything though…

**10. Is there anything you didn't like?**

"I used to be an adventurer like you, until I took an arrow to the knee.." A guard said.

"Arrow? How many arrows did it hit you?" Isaiah asked.

"Just one."

"Just one? And it paralyze you?"

"Nope, just an ordinary arrow.."

Isaiah's face turned grim, then he slashed the guard's head..

**11. Anything else to add? Tag someone!**

There is nothing I need to add. I think that's enough.

And..

I just tagged your house…

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I actually draw the meme, but it came out horribly on my Deviantart account, so I decided to write it in Fanfiction. I hope you were entertained.**

**If you want to know how terrible my Skyrim Meme in Deviantart is, just search it through my account name. It's Robin1996ify.**

**I hope you enjoyed this meme..**


End file.
